1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing medium, and a printing method.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2010-23230, a printing apparatus in which printing is performed by discharging ink onto a recording medium having a lenticular lens in which a plurality of semi-cylinder-shaped lens components are disposed in parallel on a recording layer has been proposed in the related art. In this apparatus, a cutout width of an edge portion of the lens component which constitutes the lenticular lens is detected, and a discharge position of the ink is adjusted on the basis of the cutout width, thereby allowing printing to be performed in accordance with an arrangement of the lens components even when the edge portion of the lens component of the lenticular lens has a cutout portion.
In the printing apparatus described above, the cutout width of the edge portion of the lens component is detected, and the discharge position of the ink is adjusted on the basis of the cutout width, but there is a demand for improving printing quality by landing the ink onto the recording medium having a lens sheet such as the lenticular lens in which a cutout portion is formed on the edge portion of the lens component with high positioning accuracy by a more simple method.